


Coffee Dates and Adorable Little Girls

by DaughterofDarkness



Series: T'Rik, Daughter of Kirk [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofDarkness/pseuds/DaughterofDarkness
Summary: Jim and T'Rik meet up with old friends and new acquaintances.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: T'Rik, Daughter of Kirk [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728193
Comments: 26
Kudos: 170





	1. LEGO's and Leggo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long life has been crazy and I've been working on other projects.
> 
> They meet!

Jim woke the next morning to a small foot kicking his face, effectively pushing him out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Oof!" Jim yelped as he landed awkwardly on his tailbone.

This of course didn't wake T'Rik.

 _'Why did I pick the kid that sleeps like the dead. Because I love_ _her.'_ Jim got off the floor and walked into the bathroom. _'Might as well get ready for the day while I'm up.'_

Jim got showered, shaved, and changed in the span of 10 minutes so he could wake his daughter for their jam-packed day.

"T'Rik, it's time to wake up." She moaned and turned over in bed. "I know, love. You want to sleep in, but if you're not up and in the kitchen for breakfast in ten minutes I'm gonna get a glass of ice and put it in the bed with you."

"I'm up!" She bolted up. "Dad, why must you use that every time you want me awake."

"Because it works." Jim walked out of the room to start their breakfast. Cereal for him and oatmeal for T'Rik.

Once T'Rik was passably dressed and seated at the table they discussed their day's plans.

"Where are we going today dad?"

"Well first we're gonna see Gaila and Neema. She wanted us over today to explore each other's apartments. If Bones calls then we'll go see him. We'll leave for the tea and coffee shop around 12:30 so we can meet Spock."

"Sounds awesome Dad." Jim and T'Rik quickly finish their breakfast and complete their morning rituals before heading down the hall to Gaila and Neema's new home for the next few years.

  
"You came! Neema just woke up, T'Rik, so you can go to her room and do whatever it is you guys do." The two adults watched the small girl race down the hall to her friend. 

"How are you two doing with the new place?" Jim asked, sitting down at the kitchen island.

"It's going good, how about you two?"

"Pike gave us a huge apartment, said he couldn't find a smaller one. Five bedrooms and three bathrooms, and an office." Jim chuckled a bit. "That doesn't change the fact that I woke up this morning with a very small foot kicking me in the face." He smiled fondly. "She did it when we first moved into the farmhouse after coming back from Vulcan too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, she wouldn't let me out of her sight. Which wasn't hard because I didn't want to let her out of mine either. It's something Vulcan babies do with their parents. It's just usually done when they're born." Jim sighed and was thankful T'Rik was in another room. "It's normally done when they're born; the parents put parental bonds in place for them to age and solidify over the next 4-5 months." Jim took a breathe. "Her parents were killed when she was about four and a half months old."

"That means..."

"Yeah, I don't even know if she cemented her bonds with them completely. With how easily she bonded with me though, I think she did."

"We have something similar on Orion. The bonding holds two purposes."

"I remember the one, pheromones recognition between mother and child, right?" Jim asked.

"Yes, the mother shares her pheromones and scent with the child. These maternal pheromones calm the babe and have been known to bring down fully grown Orions. The second purpose is the cover the child in the mother's scent until it reaches the age where it has its own. Since Orion is a matriarchal society, men are the main household hierarchy and because of that, any Orion that doesn't smell like their clan is killed. In cases like mine, women who have no clan, it's also useful for the purpose of preventing child snatching."

"Is kidnapping a big problem on Orion?"

"Unfortunately. When an infant dies, the mother's body still produces the pheromone. The body doesn't know the child is gone, and it is, again, also used to deter and drop other Orions. But with that hormone being produced so excessively and with nowhere to go, the mother sometimes will go to extreme lengths to get a child."

The conversation happening in the kitchen went completely unnoticed by two little girls getting into things in Gaila's room.

"I have never played 'Princess Warriors', why are we getting into your mom's makeup and dresses?"

"Because these aren't Mama's. We got a note when we came here form a lady named One. She said she stocked the apartment with extra clothes and stuff so we'd be comfy."

"Ah, Mr. Pike did the same for Dad and I. I don't understand his selections very much. I've never played with a 'Barbie Doll' before and I don't understand the appeal."

"I feel the same about some of my toys too. One gave me a box of colorful blocks, and I have no clue what to do with them."

"Can we go look? Maybe we can find directions."

The two girls put their play clothes in the refresher and raced to the corner where the box of blocks lay.

"LEGO*TM, hm, I don't know what a LEGO is or why it's trademarked. The colors don't seem to mean anything though."

"That's why I was confused too."

"Maybe we should ask Dad. He is a human and may know what they are."

"Good idea T'Rik. Cover your ears." Neema paused, waiting for her friend to do as she said. "MR. JIM! MAMA!" They heard two sets of footsteps run down the hall.

"Where's the fire?" T'Rik's human father asked.

"We want to know what these blocks do." Neema pointed to the LEGO box.

"LEGO's are a toy made in 1932 by a man and his son. They soon evolved into a popular children's toy as you can make all sorts of different things with them. Some sets have instruction books for things you can make, but I personally think it's more fun to use your imagination." Jim picked up two of the blocks, a smaller red and a slightly larger blue, and locked them into place together. "See? They click together and you can make things with them."

The adults left the room, satisfied nothing was wrong with either of their kids, and journeyed back to the kitchen.

"Your girl certainly has a loud pair of lungs, doesn't she?"

"That she does. Neema was confused about the LEGO's last night and I told her to get you to explain it to her today."

"Well… I did."

"That you did. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"We're gonna call Bones when we leave here and spend some time at his place before heading to the café where we're supposed to meet Spock. Speaking of, what time is it?"

"Um, looks like its now 09:50."

"Sweet, you mind if we head out? I wanna get everything accomplished without crunching for time, ya know?"

"Trust me, I know."

"I'm planning on cooking tonight, want to come over for something that isn't fast food?:

"That sounds so good. I'll pick up some chicken for Neema and me."

"Sounds good. I'll see you around 18:30?"

"We'll be there. You get to tear our kids apart though."

"Gee thanks."

Jim walked into the playroom and talked Neema put of hitching a ride with T'Rik via Jim's leg before heading outside, daughter in tow, to find a marketplace and call his new friend.


	2. Beets and Plomeeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Rik's first time in a large marketplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit and I'm sorry for that. I hope you guys like this update!

After leaving Gaila and Neema's new apartment, the father and daughter pair made their way to their new rental car provided by Starfleet's Family Services. Gaila and Jim were sharing the large SUV because Jim didn't want or need one when Gaila and he could simply share, Gaila agreed, citing 21 century climate change articles. This of course resulted in a debate of:

"Don't you think an article from two centuries ago is a bit outdated?"

"Yeah it is, but since the closest planet that has anything similar is a pre-warp society. Besides, it seemed the most relevant because humans eventually fixed their problem, and who knows if the Slitheen will.

"Dad, are you going to call Mr. McCoy now?" T'Rik asked from her perch in her car seat.

"I'm gonna call him when we get done at the marketplace. That way he won't be waiting for us for long."

"Alright Dad. Where is the marketplace?"

"It's just down the road from here. I think you'll like it, it has Vulcan produce as well as human and a ton of produce from other planets as well. I picked this one because it's not too far from the apartment and it gives us a chance to experience things we couldn't have in Riverside."

"Ok Dad." They spent the rest of the drive in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. A thing that brings them both a sense of comfort.

Once arriving, the pair makes their way around the area, making mental notes on where they'd each like to shop and what products were where.

"Well, T'Rik, where do you want to go first?" Jim asked his daughter.

"Can we try the Vulcan produce stand? I would like some plomeek." 

"Of course sweetheart." The two made their way to the small stand to see an elderly Vulcan woman in Terran clothing. Jim held his slight shock at seeing the woman.

"Elder T'Pau, it is a welcome sight. To see you here that is."

"Ah, the young James. You have grown. This must be T'Rik." The Elder turned her gaze on T'Rik, who decided to hide behind her father's legs.

"Yes ma'am." She squeaked out, still hiding from the Elder's gaze.

"Come now child. You do not remember me, I know this. You were too young. I am Elder T'Pau, I helped your father once. May I look at you? To humor an old woman."

T'Rik nodded and crept out from her Dad's legs.

"Thank you for helping Dad. You have by extension helped me."

"Thanks are illogical." T'Pau paused. "But, in this instance they are appreciated," T'Pau nodded towards her produce, "Go on, shop, that is why you're here."

Jim and T'Rik picked out three ripe plomeeks and paid T'Pau before raising their hands in the customary farewell Ta'al.

"Live long and prosper, T'Pau." Jim said.

"Peace and long life, James. Be good, the two of you."

"Of course Elder, we wouldn't think of doing otherwise." Jim smirked, grabbed his daughter's wrist, and led them away to the next booth.

The next booth happened to be one that sold natural honey, it was run by an older man. He seemed to perk up at the sight of T'Rik.

"Hello young lady. Do ya reckon it'd be ok with yer daddy if you tried some honey. I keep the free samples for the little-uns that come round." He directed the last part at Jim. 

"If you want to T'Rik, it's up to you." Jim nodded at her, looking at the business cards on the table, **S'chn T'gai Tiberius** was printed in bold ink.

_ "An odd name, but so is mine." _

The man gave T'Rik and Jim a small wooden spoon of honey and smiled. "My late husband always enjoyed our bee farm, I figured I'd turn his hobby into a small business. To be closer to him I guess." The man smiled sadly, as if he were reliving good memories of one no longer with him. "That's neither here nor there though, do you like the honey little one?" He asked Jim's daughter, who nodded shyly and hid behind her father's legs again.

"Do you want to get some T'Rik? We could incorporate it into our dinner tonight." Jim suggested.

T'Rik nodded and pointed towards the table. "Can we get the one we tried?" She asked the elderly man.

"Of course, child." He looked at Jim, who saw something strangely familiar in the man's hazel eyes. "A small bottle is five credits, while a larger one is ten credits."

Jim nodded and selected the larger bottle, thinking of the old wives' tales of getting rid of hiccups and of the recipes he could try. He handed the man seventeen credits, leaving a tip because the man had been so kind to them.

"Thank you." The man smiled and gave the two their purchase.

Walking way, T'Rik turned to her father and demanded to be picked up.

"Dad, can you carry me? It is only logical as I cannot see where I would like to go and on your shoulders it would be easier." She proposed.

"Well… I guess." He smirked and scooped her up, placing her on his shoulders as requested.

They wandered for a bit more until T'Rik decided she didn't find anything else interesting.

"Dad, can we go see Mr. Leonard now?"

"We can call him and see if it's ok." Jim offered. "He might have plans so we'll have to ask. Let's get to the car before we call him, ok?" T'Rik nodded her head against her father's.

The two made their way to their car and got settled before Jim opened his communicator to comm. Leonard.

"Hello?" A drowsy voice answered.

"Hey Bones, did I wake ya?"

"Jim? No I've been up I just was restin my eyes for a bit," He cleared his throat. "What's up?"

"Well the little one and I have finished our morning activities and were wondering if you'd be ok with us bugging you for a few hours."

"Yeah, of course. I'll send you my address, it's in the single dorms near the Academy Clinic." Some shuffling could be heard in the background. "There I sent it, see ya here in a few?"

"Yeah, we're in the marketplace district near the Academy's family housing."

"Alright, send me a comm. when you get here."

"Will do, Kirk out."

"See ya, McCoy out."

The call ended and T'Rik smiled in the backseat.

_ "I feel that Dad will be good friends with Mr. Leonard. I made a good choice." _

The two rode in silence for a while before her father spoke up.

"T'Rik, are you sure you're ok with moving to San Francisco and me joining Starfleet? We didn't get to talk a lot about it before it happened and I'm sorry about that."

"This will be good for both of us Dad, you have found friends in Mr. Leonard and Ms. Gaila and I think you'll find more through our time here. I am looking forward to finding my own friends in my new school." She answered honestly.

They continued the rest of their drive in relative silence, one occasionally cracking and inside joke at the other and both smiling and laughing through it. Once they reached Leonard McCoy’s single apartment Jim quickly sent a ‘we’re here’ text through his communicator and unbuckled his daughter from her seat. T’Rik decided she wanted her father to carry her up the five flights of stairs instead of walking them on her own.

Jim abided by her wishes and carried her to Leonard’s apartment where the man himself let them both in and led them towards the living area which held a small couch, a set of chairs, a coffee table and a viewing screen. 

“Hey Jim, T’Rik, how are ya?” Leonard sat on the couch and waved them towards the chairs positioned across from him. 

“We are well Mr. Leonard.” T’Rik answered from where Jim had placed her on the chair.

“We’re ok Bones. How’re you holding up?” T’Rik’s Dad asked his new friend. “Ah, Dad has given him a ‘nickname’ he does like my choice.”

Mr. Leonard sputtered at Dad’s moniker for him, almost as if he did not enjoy the so-called ‘nickname’

“Bones?!” He asked after his moment of disbelief.

“Yeah, ‘Bones’. You kept talking about how your ex took everything but your bones and then when we were getting off the shuttle you said something about ‘watering your bones’ and complained about the ‘damn creaky things’ I’m paraphrasing of course, my daughter is in the same room as us.” Mr. Leonard mumbled what sounded like a ‘sorry’ which confused T’Rik because he had nothing to be sorry for. She knew adults said words she wasn’t supposed to repeat.

“Alright, if I have to get stuck with a damn nickname, I guess that’s better than other things I’ve been called by the ex.” T’Rik decided she wasn’t interested in the adults’ conversation anymore and decided to wander a bit. She found a set of picture frames that held holos of Mr. Leonard and a girl around her age.

“Who is this Mr. Bones?” She pointed at the photo that showed Mr. Bones holding the little girl upside down, the both of them laughing and grinning.

Mr. Bones cleared his throat and walked over to her, kneeling next to her and picking up the photo. “That’s my little girl. Her name’s Joanna and she’s about your age.” He cleared his throat again and wiped his face, “She lives with her momma in Georgia.” He placed the photo frame back on the mantle where it had come from.

“I’m sorry Bones, will you get to see her?” Dad asked him.

“Jocelynn said we could talk about Christmas and maybe a few days every other month. I honestly don’t know how I’ll get through it Jim. I miss her so much already that it hurts.” Dad clapped him on the back and steered him back towards the couch.

“We wanna invite you to dinner at our house tonight. You up for it?”

“Yeah, that sounds good Jim. What time?”

“Does around 17:30 sound good? It should be done by then and Gaila will be there too.”

“Ok, yeah that sounds good Jim. Do I need to bring anything?”

“Just yourself!"

Jim’s communicator sounded and he pick it up.

“Kirk here.”

“Jim! I was wondering if you and the little one could stop by? Phil forgot something he wanted to leave at your apartment.”

“Yeah that sounds ok. You good with that T’Rik?”

“Yes Dad. We can do that before we meet Mr. Spock.”

“Alright Chris, you heard her. We’ll be over in a bit. Just comm. me your info.”

Chris said his goodbyes and hung up.

“Sorry we got ta go so soon Bones, but when a Starship Captain wants you at his house you kinda gotta go.” Jim apologized while picking up his daughter.

“It’s all good man. I’ll see you tonight.”

“See ya tonight Bones.” The duo then took their leave and headed to Chris’ and Phil’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this turned out well. I had to copy and paste from Word and Google Docs because I worked on half of this when I didn't have access to wifi and I only write on my laptop. Stay safe and healthy!


	3. Chris=Pop Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and T'Rik visit Chris and Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back home from my wretched vacation and now I'm working on this story! I've been slowly updating my other works (Most of which are NOT posted.) and now I'm getting back to this one. I hope ya'll like this chapter because I live for Dadmiral Chris Pike and that's what ya'll are gonna get.
> 
> So also, not mentioned in the story because I kind of wanted to fast forward through the first few years, but Chris checked up on Jim and T'Rik while they were in Iowa but he didn't let them know about it because he wanted to keep his distance. I'll maybe do a work on his side of things. IDK I know it doesn't really fit but if I do the add in it'll make a lot more sense I promise.

Knocking on Chris' door was probably more nerve-wracking than it should've been. But in Jim's defense it'd been forever since he had last seen the man and he kind of ditched him the first chance he could. T'Rik was at the forefront of his mind and while that isn't an excuse it is what happened.

"Jim! Good to see you! T'Rik, what a lovely little girl you've grown up to be." Phil Boyce hasn't changed much since the last time Jim saw him, a few more grey hairs and wrinkles around his eyes, but the same easy smile and kind eyes.

"It's good to see you too Phil. Chris invited us over, said something about you forgetting to leave somethin' at the apartment?"

"Yeah it's for T'Rik, something for her to do when you're out and about." Phil held the door open for them and led them inside.

"Oh no. Did you get her roller skates?"

"No," Phil chuckled, "It's not a pair of roller skates. Go on in the living room and I'll bring it down."

"Alright..." Jim took his daughter's hand and followed the sounds of Chris bumbling around the living room. "Hey Chris, what's your husband giving my kid?"

"I have no clue, honestly. He refuses to tell me." Chris pointed to the loveseat and sat in his own chair.

Jim took his seat and placed T'Rik in his lap. "Have you seen my schedule yet?"

"No I haven't but I have requested to be your academic advisor. I can hear Phil strugglin' to haul whatever it is into the house. Want anything to drink while we're waiting?"

"Nah, I'm good. T'Rik do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you Dad."

"We're all good dad." Jim froze. "Shi-"

"Okay Jim, I'll see what Phil's up to then."

"Daddy? If Chris is your dad, what do I call him?"

"Chris isn't my dad sweetheart, he's just kind of looked after me."

"Oh... Can I call him Pop Pop?"

"If you want to sweetheart, that's just fine. What'll you call Phil? He's married to Pop Pop."

"I can call him PawPaw, Daddy."

"That sounds great T'Rik." They heard something crash into the wall. "What exactly did you get Phil?"

"Not a what..." Phil appeared in the doorway. "Meet Jefferson." He held out a small black and white Maine Coon. "She's six months old and the runt of her litter." He placed the kitten on T'Rik's lap. "I figured that since your dad is gonna be busy you might like a friend. I found her at the shelter on my way home the other day and I've been hiding her from Chris since then."

T'Rik looked at the kitten, then to her Dad, and back to the kitten before pulling it closer to her and petting it's small head. "Daddy, may I keep Jefferson? I'll pick up after her and clean her messes." She promised, looking at Jim with her big brown eyes.

"Well, I don't know honey. A cat's a lot of work. If you think you can keep up with her then we can keep her." Jim said, scratching at the small kittens chin.

"I promise Dad! Mr. Phil, does she have any toys here?"

"I didn't pick up any toys but she does have a bed, a carrier, food and water bowls, and food in the garage." Phil smiled and kneeled next to the small family. "I've always wanted a cat but Mr. Grumpy Pants over there keeps telling me 'no'." Phil joked and stuck his tongue out when Chris glared at him.

"Pop Pop, are you really Mr. Grumpy Pants?" T'Rik asked.

Chris choked on his water, "What?"

"Yeah Pop Pop, are you a grumpy pants?" Phil smirked at his husband's predicament.

"PawPaw, are you picking on Pop Pop?" That got Phil to choke a bit.

"What was that sweetheart?" Phil asked.

"I asked if you were picking on Pop Pop, PawPaw."

"I was, sweetheart."

"That's not very nice, Daddy tells me it's mean."

"No it is very mean. I'm sorry Pop Pop, I didn't mean to pick on you."

"That's quite alright PawPaw." Chris stood up and helped his husband off the floor. "We'll let you two get acquainted with Jefferson." The two older gentlemen left the room, leaving two laughing humans and a bewildered cat. Jefferson was probably thinking something along the lines of _'How did I get saddled with these two?'_

"Well, T'Rik. We can keep her but if we're still going to meet up with Mr. Spock we need to get going so we can drop her off at home."

"Alright Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna get T'Rik a bike but then while I was eating Spaghetti at my Mimi's house I thought, BOOM! A cat!
> 
> Really small chapter, I know but I couldn't think of anything else and the next chapter is their meeting with Spock.


	4. Mr. Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and T'Rik meet Spock. Sparks fly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating this. It feels like it's been forever. Hope you guys like this.

"Daddy! Hurry up or we're gonna be late to meet Mr. Spock!"

"I'm coming, T. Give your old dad a break."

"Daddy..." She stopped and whined. "You're the one that parked so far away! So now we have to walk _all the way there_."

Jim chuckled at his daughter. "We're almost there." He paused, "Unless you don't think you can make it." He teased.

She gasped, as if he insulted her. "No, Daddy! I can make it!"

"Hmm. I don't know if I believe you. I guess you'll have to show me." He then picked up his pace into a slow jog, which of course meant T'Rik had to run to catch up.

_"Maybe she'll burn off some of that extra energy. Damn Chris and his secret stash of Vulcan-child friendly candies."_

Once they reached their destination Jim picked T'Rik up so he wouldn't lose her in the oddly crowded café. 

"Do you see Mr. Spock, Daddy?"

"You're up higher than me there, love." He teased and T'Rik nodded as if that solved all the world's problems.

Jim finally found Spock through the crowd, he was in the farthest booth from the door. Jim walked the two of them over to the spot, stopping a couple feet away and holding up the ta'al.

"Mr. Spock? I'm Jim Kirk and this is T'Rik." 

"Greetings, is the girl alright?"

"She's a bit tired. Her grandpa gave her a bunch of sweets so we had to work them off. Now she's exhausted. We can still talk about the arrangement though. Her first lesson just won't be very soon."

Spock nodded and gestured to the booth seat across from him, "Please, sit."

Jim smiled and nodded, settling T'Rik on the inside and sliding next to her so she could stuff herself into the crook of his arm. "So what Chris told me was basically that you're a Vulcan and you cold help the both of us a bit."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I do not know how I could aid you, Jim. However I will do what I am able."

Jim smiled, from his years of knowing Vulcans he knew that meant he could count on Spock. "Thanks, so my plan right now is to have T'Rik attend the schooling program for children of cadets while I'm in the academy. She's been having issues adapting and that comes from early childhood stuff that I would rather not go into. Maybe you could help her with her meditation? I try but I'm not the best at it."

"We will have to set up a schedule that will work for all of us. I teach on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays until 18:00, if it permissible to you I could pick her up then, or we could simply stay in your home. Neither option bothers me. On Tuesdays and Wednesdays I generally spend the day to myself, though I could definitely make time for our meetings."

Jim smiled, he felt at ease in this man's presence. "Thank you. It's a big help. Yeah I'd feel better with you two at our apartment. No offense, it's just that we are just meeting and I won't let her go much anywhere without me. As for your off days, you can keep those to yourself. I think three days a week are enough and if necessary we could maybe get in touch on the weekends?" He suggested.

"Yes, though I may not be available some Saturdays as those are the days my mother demands my attention." His cheeks flushed a bit. 

_"Ah, a momma's boy. Good, maybe I could talk to her sometime."_

"That's not a problem. I have a dinner thing at my apartment if you would like to come. It would give you a chance to see my place, how to get there, and we could talk a bit more. Chris and Phil will be there. And two of my friends. If it's not your scene I understand I just thought to extend the invitation."

"I would be very pleased to attend. I will follow you in your car if that is alright with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I honestly didn't know what lse to put in. The dinner chapter will be long I promise. I also want to update Blinded By You and maybe What is Going on Here? plus I have homework for AP Environmental Science. So that's fun. Thanks for reading and stay safe and healthy!!


	5. The Meeting...Kind Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets everyone and Chris and Phil make a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, sorry about the hiatus. It's been a rough few months, including but not limited to; getting into multiple fights with my sister, my chemistry teacher not putting in my grades and almost getting me grounded, me falling many times in the snow and my dog running away for like four hours. The last two happened today. I am still cold and he's in trouble.

Jim got T'Rik out of her seat and checked his phone, noticing a text from Gaila, one from Leonard, and five from Chris. 

_ Hey Jim, it's Gaila! Leonard showed up and I don't know where your spare key is or if you even have one so we're in my apartment. I think someone has been pounding on your door for the past ten minutes though. So be warned, I guess. _

_ Thanks Gaila, that's probably just Chris and Phil. If it is, they're both kinda tall with silver and brown hair respectively and they're okay. Up to you to let them in obviously, but I'm about to walk up so they can wait. _

Now time to deal with Chris.

_Jimmy! We're here and you're not._

_How's your date going?_

_Phil yelled at me for calling it a date because you're there for T'Rik. You should go on a date with him though. He'd be good for you, and you for him._

_Get here so Phil will stop hitting me for picking on you._

_McCoy just got here and Gaila let him in. But not us. Rude._

_You are such a drama queen, Chris. Gaila didn't know who was pounding on my door and I'm sure she texted Leonard to just go to her door._

Now, what did Leonard need?

_Hey, Jim. Gaila texted me and told me to just come to her apartment. So that's where we are._

"Daddy? Why are you making an angry face at the phone?"

"It's not an angry face, love. It's me being upset with Pop Pop because he's being a doofus."

T'Rik giggled and put her hands up in a nonverbal command to be carried. "That's not a nice word Daddy."

"Maybe not but it's what Pop Pop is. Speaking of. Make sure you call him that a lot tonight." Jim saw Spock pull in behind them. "Let's go show our guest where we live, huh?" 

"Okay, Daddy." Spock got out of his vehicle and nodded to the pair. "Hello Mr. Spock!"

"T'Rik, Jim." Spock acknowledged them. "Please, lead the way." 

Jim pointed towards the lift. "We're on the fifth floor. I have to get our haul out of the trunk, could you carry her? She won't project on you or anything, if you're worried about that. She had a Vulcan trainer in the past that worked with her. Then she had some family issues and couldn't keep making the frequent trips to Earth and back. Pretty important lady so she couldn't move either."

Spock nodded hesitantly and moved closer so Jim could transfer T'Rik to the other man. "Than you so much. Phil got her a cat and gave it to her today so I had to stop and get cat litter and the like in addition to the stuff we got at the marketplace. I'll get our stuff and we'll be on our way."

Jim moved to the trunk of the car and gathered all of the materials they had purchased at the market, closing the lid and walking back to the other two. "Alrighty! Let's go! Unless you want me to carry her."

"There is no need for you to overtax yourself, especially since you already carry approximately fifteen pounds of produce. Which, while not a lot of weight, would be greatly exacerbated by the 45 pound Vulcan child in my arms."

"Yeah, those dense bones you all have. I've had to keep weightlifting so I could still carry her. Not that I'm complaining, I'll hold her until she tells me to stop."

"I'll never tell you to stop, Daddy!"

"Oh no? Not even when you're married?"

"Daddy eww! Boys have cooties!"

"That's right, I forgot about that. You remember that in ten years." The elevator dinged, signaling their ascent to the proper floor. "That's us. Let's go let Chris in before he pounds my damn door in."

The doors opened and the trio saw Chris and Phil turn towards them.

"T'Rik! Your dad made us wait up here for _ever_."

T'Rik giggled, "Pop Pop, if you were here forever you would've been here when we got here last night!"

"You're right, T'Rik." Phil said, bustling over to where Spock and Jim stood, motioning for Spock to give him T'Rik. "Your Pop Pop is being silly, and you can tell him that."

T'Rik leaned towards Phil and broadcasted a communication to Spock, one that seemed to say; let me go, I am safe. So, Spock released her into the other man's arms, suddenly missing the calming presence of the child's mind. She did not project, just as Jim said she would not. No, but it was still...pleasant to be in such close proximity to another touch telepath. It had been too long.

"Spock!" Jim called, "We're heading in now, you can follow Phil while I get the other three."

"Of course, thank you again, Jim, for inviting me tonight."

Jim smiled, and something cracked inside Spock. Not in a bad way, just; new. "No problem, Spock! Make yourself at home!" With that the blonde turned and walked to the apartment across from his own, opening the door, and walking in.

 _"Very well then,"_ With that, Spock made his way inside. _"For just moving in, James and T'Rik have made the place quite...homey since."_

Spock moved into the front room, looking around at the place. Already furnished, as was custom for Starfleet accommodations. 

"Spock! Come here and help me with this!" Captain Pike called from his position in the kitchen area

"Yes, sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Honey, I'm home!" Jim called as he walked into Gaila's apartment.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" Bones drawled from where he stood by the kitchen counter. 

"It was a long day and the office and the commute was a bitch."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you two done? Can we go to the party yet?" Gaila asked as she came out with Neema on her hip.

"We're done. How are you, Gaila?" Jim asked as he grabbed Bones' arm to lead them across the hall.

"I'm good. Leonard and I were just talking and it seem that his roommate is an absolute horror show." 

"Roommate? I thought you were in a single." Jim was confused.

"I was." Leonard growled out. "Apparently they overbooked the cadet dorms and had to stick someone with me. It's terrible. He's messy and loud and already had a party this afternoon. Not five minutes after they shoved him in there."

"I'm sorry, Bones. That sounds awful." Jim thought about it for a second. 

_'Maybe he would want to stay with T'Rik and me. I'll ask him about it later, maybe tomorrow, after dinner. We definitely don't need all the space we have, and it would be nice to be able to take a shower for longer than three minutes.'_

Jim opened the door to his new home and was almost bowled over by his three year old.

"Daddy! Jefferson really likes Mr. Spock!"

"Well that's nice honey, but we can't keep Mr. Spock."

"Aww! But If we did Jefferson wouldn't be lonely when we're gone."

"Cats like a bit of solitude from time to time. We wouldn't want to deprive him of his 'Me' time, would we?"

"No, Daddy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_"We can't keep Mr. Spock"_

For some reason, Spock found himself wishing Jim would, in fact, submit to 'keeping' him. And isn't that most illogical. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very glad you guys have stuck with me so far! It's been a wild ride and there will be more! I promise. Just have to figure out how it will go. I'll see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked really hard on this one so I hope you guys like it. let me know what you think,, and if you have any requests for this series or another work, I'll see what I can do. I need ideas lol. Whatever the hell is happening in my brain apparently isn't good enough.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
